Script Wars
by wrestlemaniac818
Summary: When Luigi finds a script that, if you write something on it, it will happen, the others will fight over it to make the story what they want. What happens if the script lands in the wrong hands?
1. Intro

**Well, here goes nothing. I've been thinking about this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. No flamers please!**

**I own nothing besides my OC (Don't worry; he'll only be in the story in the beginning!)**

"Ok, so we should probably start working on a new fic, right?" wrestlemaniac818 asked.

"Ya, we should get started. I have the script." Zeus said holding a blank script in his hand.

"Alright, I have the pencil, let's get to work… But what are we going to write a story about?"

"I don't know… a truth or dare? That was fun." Zeus suggested.

"No, we did that already"

"But that was on a different game." Zeus said.

"So? It doesn't make a difference… Hey! I have an idea!" wrestlemaniac818 said with enthusiasm.

"What is it?"

"Give me the script and I'll show you!"

"Ok" Zeus said and looked his hand that held the script. "Uh, what did you do with the script?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you had it!"

"I did, but now I can't find it. Well, we could just write on paper. You have the pencil?" Zeus asked.

"Ya, it's… What!? Where'd it go?!

"Oh don't tell me you lost the pencil! Now what are we supposed to do?"

"… We could procrastinate." wrestlemaniac818 suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Or we could watch TV."

"Better! … Agreed." Zeus said.

They both walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arrgggg-a! Mario's been acting-a so mean ever since-a he was-a declared Nintendo's-a greatest character! I wish I-a was Nintendo's greatest character!" Luigi mumbled while pacing the front yard of the Smash Mansion. He stopped and noticed blank paper and a pencil and decided to write something that declared _him_ Nintendo's greatest character.

**The Next Day**

Luigi was rudely awakened by shouting near his bedroom door and decided to see what the commotion was about. When he opened the door he was shocked to see news crews and photographers filming and taking pictures.

Interviewers were shouting questions like, "What is it like, being Nintendo's greatest character?" and, "Are you shocked you beat out your brother?"

Luigi, not expecting this, slammed the door closed soon after. Catching his breath, he realized that he had written that on the paper the other day. Testing it a second time, he wrote, _the interviewers, photographers, and news crews left Luigi to sleep 2 more hours._ Then, the noise stopped and Luigi felt tired again. Before he went to sleep, he noted that it was 6:30 am.

Luigi woke up again at 8:30 am and was even more shocked to see that the commotion had stopped. He turned to the paper and pencil, grabbed it and ran downstairs to announce his findings.

When he told everyone, they all laughed at him.

"No! Believe me-a! Just-a write something"

Kirby decided to write, _and then Peach made Kirby his favorite cake._ Soon after, Peach came out with (Take a wild guess) Kirby's favorite cake. Everyone was stunned at this.

"Do you-a believe me-a now?" Luigi asked.

The response was a couple of awe struck, "Ya"s and silence.

Kirby inhaled the cake immediately.

"Where's-a Mario? I-a have to show-a him this!" Luigi asked while trying to spot him.

"He's in his room, still sad that he isn't Nintendo's greatest character" Kirby said. (Yes, he can talk. It wouldn't be fun writing a bunch of poyo's)

Luigi ran to Mario's room, finding him looking depressed at the ground, face in his palms.

Noticing Luigi, Mario said, still depressed, "So, how's it-a like being-a top dog?"

"Mario! I-a swear, it wasn't me! It-a was this paper!" Luigi said raising the paper.

"Prove it"

Luigi wrote, _Mario then forgives Luigi and gets out of bed._ Mario did all of that.

"Ok, now-a I believe you" Mario said in shock. "What-a should we-a do with it?"

"I-a haven't figured that-a out yet." Luigi replied, eyeing the paper.

"Should we-a lock it-a up so-a people can't do-a bad things with it?"

"I-a don't know…"

**This is only the intro, so it's supposed to be short. Please give me your thoughts so I can continue this. You could also write ideas for what will happen to it. Give me ideas if there should be character death or something like that. THERE WILL BE NO YAOI IN **_**MY**_** FANFIC! So that's not an option. R and R please!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **


	2. My Script!

**Here goes round 2! I'm not procrastinating on **_**this**_** one! Enjoy, R and R, and don't flame! I'm trying to see if I can get more than 10 reviews for this story, so three out of four of my stories will have 10+ reviews. Only**_** you**_** can help me!**

**I don't own anything!**

The next day was normal, nothing important going on. The news about the magic script soon spread.

"What if we steal the script, and make a Fire Emblem story!" Roy suggested to Marth and Ike.

"Or, we could use it to make _us_ Super Smash Bros. legends!" Marth said.

"Or we could try and protect the script, so that no one takes it and does anything stupid with it" Ike said, being serious.

"Nah. Why would we do _that_?" Roy asked.

"Because we aren't the only ones plotting to steal the script, using it for our own purposes" Ike replied.

"Oh come _on_, Ike. Some of these guys are_ animals_! They wouldn't be actually _plotting _anything as smart as this!" Marth said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we're going to steal the script, right?" Diddy Kong asked Donkey Kong.

"That's right, and once we get the script, its back to the jungle!"

"Do you think others are plotting to do the same thing?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Doubt it. They weren't buying it when Luigi showed them, so they probably think it's fake".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the plan is set. We, with the help of Luigi's script, will make this all about the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said in a room with Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser.

"Yep, and it-a all begins-a tomorrow!" Luigi said. "After-a all, it-a is my script!"

"Do you think others will try to steal it?" Yoshi said concerned. "We should all stay in Luigi's room to guard it"

"That sounds-a like a good idea" Mario agreed.

"Then it's settled, we all guard the script" Peach finished and they all put their hands on top of one-another.

"GO MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" They all shouted and left the room.

Over hearing this, Link ran to a room where Zelda and Ganondorf sat.

"Guys! Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Bowser are all planning to use the script for their own purposes!"

"Well we could steal the script and write our own fic in Hyrule" Ganondorf suggested.

"We can't. They are all going to guard the script tonight." Link said.

"Well… wait! I know how to get it!" Ganondorf reached into his pocket and took out a container with a powder-like substance in it. "Zelda, aren't you on kitchen duty tonight?"

"Ya, why?" Zelda asked.

"Just put a pinch of this in their drinks and they will be sleeping heavy tonight!" Ganondorf said and gave the container to Zelda.

Link was eyeing him oddly, "I don't even want to know why you have that or what you've been using it for, Ganondorf"

"Er… It's not what you think" Ganondorf replied awkwardly.

"Ya… whatever…. So we all know what's going to happen?"

"Yep" Zelda said.

"Pretty much" Ganondorf replied.

They all put their hands on top one-another.

"GO HYRULE!"

Then they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we all know the plan, right?" King Dedede asked.

"Ya" Metaknight said.

"Uh-huh" Kirby said.

"Soon the script will be ours! And this fic will be about Dreamland! HAHAHAHA!!!" King Dedede laughed.

They all put their hands on top of one-another.

"GO DREAMLAND!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonight the script belongs to us! This will soon be Pokemon!" Red said. In the room was him, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, and Mewtwo.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yep" They all replied.

"Good, any questions?" Lucario asked.

"I have one. What if other smashers are planning to do the same?" Pikachu asked.

"Then we fight them off, but I doubt anyone would. Besides, they are all mostly good, not evil" Lucario answered.

"But aren't _we_ good?" Pichu asked.

"Uh… Ya."

Everyone put their hands on top of one-another.

"GO POKEMON!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we steal the script tonight" Wolf said.

"This plan can't possibly fail. If others come, we can fight them off." Fox said confidently.

"Keep your guard up, Fox. I know those plumbers aren't that stupid. They are probably guarding the script" Falco noted.

"Like I said, we'll just fight them off. Besides, its 3 to 2. We have the advantage."

"But if the others hear the commotion, they will find us." Wolf said.

"Then we'll go late at night" Falco replied.

"Everyone know what we will do?" Fox asked.

"Yep" the two said in unison.

They put their hands on top of one-another.

"GO STARFOX!"

"And Starwolf!" Wolf added, only to get odd looks from the others. "Fine…Starfox"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After Dinner**

"Guys, I'm-a felling kinda-"Luigi said and then collapsed into sleep.

"We… Have to… Stay.. Awa-" Peach fell asleep too.

"You guys are soooo-" Bowser collapsed also.

"Looks-a like it's you -a and me Yo-" Mario was cut off by finding Yoshi asleep as well. Finally, he did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later That Night**

The first to arrive were Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf.

"Looks like your potion did the trick, Ganondorf" Zelda said, noticing the sleeping bodies.

"Yep. Just get the script and let's go. I have a feeling we're not alone" Ganondorf said to Link.

Just before Link could get the script, the door slammed open and in came Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

"Drop the script!" yelled Fox, pointing his blaster at Link.

"Shhhh!" You're going to wake them up!" Link whispered while pointing at the sleeping people.

Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong came in, holding their coconut and peanut guns. Then came Ike, Roy, and Marth.

Soon after, Kirby, Metaknight, and King Dedede arrived. And coming in after were Pikachu, Red, Pichu, Lucario, and Mewtwo.

"Nobody move! Hand over the script or face the consequences!" Donkey Kong said.

"Not if we get it first, Kirby, now!" King Dedede yelled.

Then Kirby tried to inhale to script, only to take Link with it. Kirby soon spat the script and Link up.

"You are not to mention this to anyone, Ganondorf!" The slime-covered Link said to Ganondorf who was on the verge of laughing out loud.

Kirby tried again and this time he only got the script.

"GET KIRBY!" The others shouted as they woke up Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser.

"Let's get out of here!" Metaknight yelled as they tried to make a break for it.

"Un-hand my script, thieves!" Luigi yelled.

As Kirby, Metaknight, and King Dedede ran, they slammed into Samus.

"Is there a reason that I can't get a simple nights sleep without something happening?!" Samus yelled annoyed and tired.

"Ya!" said Ness, Lucas, and Olimar with his pimkin.

"What's all the noise about-" Master Hand said finding the script near Kirby. "Is this what you all are fighting about? Well it will stay with me for now on! I want everyone to be in bed now"

Sonic and Captain Falcon arrived last.

"Why do I always miss everything!" Sonic and Captain Falcon said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, there's a script that controls what happens? It will be mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

**How me do? Me do good? Me your fav!? Tell me what you think because I want to know! R and R please!!!!**

**DO IT!!!!!**


End file.
